


超新星

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 灵魂伴侣AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Max和Daniel是造物主弄错的灵魂伴侣，因为他们既不般配，又如此讨厌对方。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	超新星

_This supernova could cause a commotion._

灵魂伴侣是什么？

对于Max来说，是他小臂上用力搓也不会掉色的印记，一行墨色的数字像打印在了他的血管上，绕着脉络起舞——20180701。在八卦小报记者的笔下，他似乎耗尽毕生来等待这个未来不久的日期。他们做出了各种荒诞怪异的猜测，最常见的就是他在这一天遇到自己的真命天女，也有人说这段数字根本不是日期，或许是谁的密码锁，或许是某一个坐标。

“这天是我的生日，说不定Max会在我的派对上遇到她。”采访对着他们两个人，记者朝Max提问，但抓着话筒的Daniel以玩笑的语气先替他回答，才把麦克风递过来。

Daniel算是个不错的朋友，他风趣幽默、性格开朗，向来是场景中瞩目的焦点，笑容好像是永远也用不完。但偶尔在这样的时刻，Max就不由得感到厌烦和排斥。那些被人憧憬的闪光点会带着一些副作用，Max有时会觉得他的队友自作主张又忸怩作态。他总是在真诚中藏了一点距离，总是在大笑里少了一点快乐。

人们说他和Max是模范队友，在围场的时候气氛融洽，在镜头的捕捉里默契无间。可是真正一天结束之后，他从来没有想过和Daniel这个人有什么联系。有时在休赛期召开定期会议时，Daniel总是带着澳大利亚无限延迟的网络出现，坐在灯光昏黄的阳台上，背景只有星点光亮的田野。看着卡顿的画面里传来的模糊不清的声音，Max不耐烦地用手指敲着桌子，等待会议的时间被拖到下一个活动。

他和Max根本也不一样，除了赛车，无话可谈。

“这个世界上没有选择灵魂伴侣的人也有许多，我不知道，这串数字可能什么意义也没有。”Max接过话筒的时候，还在断断续续地走神，他的视线瞥向自己手臂上的数字，埋在毛发和雀斑之中，却突兀得让Max想剜去这块皮肤。

想要隐藏灵魂伴侣印记的方法寥寥无几：每次出行用大量的遮瑕膏涂抹在图案上，或者是用皮肤移植手术嫁接有印记的部分，这些对于赛车手的Max来说算不上什么可用的选择。于是就出现了像Daniel这样的人——以更多的纹身来作为掩护，灵魂伴侣的印记就不再那么显而易见。

Daniel全然不在意把他的光彩大方地展现，但诚如Max所见，对于他想要隐藏的一面，万千聚光灯也无法照到那片角落。虽然对谁也没有说过，但Daniel其实对灵魂伴侣这件事虔诚得可怕，以至于在他的印记出现时，就忍着剧痛纹下不计其数的纹身来遮住他的印记。他希望这个印记是独属于他一个人的，神圣而私隐的。

“我会确保他在那天好好认识人的，”Daniel夸张地摇了摇头，“Max的粉丝请你们放心，让他遇见灵魂伴侣，这将是我29岁的生日愿望。”

他看着Max后知后觉地笑了起来，也一起发出吵吵嚷嚷的声音。Daniel从来没有真正喜欢过他的年轻队友，傲慢、自负，无所畏惧地顶撞所有人，他们之间的关系始于几句客套的寒暄，两人以玩笑调侃包装过后的对话引起粉丝们的呼声浪潮，公关部门也就取巧地如此引导他们的形象。但如果房间里只留下他们两个人相处，也未必会有人真正想要开口。Daniel所不习惯的情绪都能在Max身上找到，坦诚而又格格不入的青涩。

只是他从来也没有承认过，有时自己会羡慕这样不用假借丝毫伪装的人生。

2018年7月1日，奥地利大奖赛，巧妙得像是命运安排过的剧本。

已经过了28个生日，在Daniel独自漂泊的日子里都是大同小异。一口也不能吃的双层奶油蛋糕，只能勉强认识其中一半的员工聚餐，今年还多了其他令人恼火的环节——退赛、采访、永无止尽的通稿。等到躺回酒店床上的时候，安静的空气里震荡着空调的嗡鸣，像一只被困住的蜜蜂无法振翅出逃。

咚咚，急促的敲门声。

Daniel去看床头的电子钟，午夜11点早已过了客房服务的时间，起初他以为是认错房门的醉汉，却从猫眼里看到了自己队友的身影。Daniel打开门，却没有让对方进来的意思，换上一副睡眼惺忪的样子：“Max，有什么事吗？”

“生日礼物，给你的。”Max手上拿着一只盒子，简单的缎带装饰用双面胶黏在表面。“只送贺卡好像显得不够，明年我们就……”

他们之间还没有真正讨论过这个问题，围绕着Daniel合约的绯闻很多，但他最后做出决定的时候，谁也没有告诉。现在无数的议论把Daniel推上了风口浪尖，媒体的评判和观众的留言毫无保留地刺在他身上，从没有人想过他也仅仅是个普通的人类。但这一切都和Max无关，他们本就没有表现得那么亲密，也就无须浪费多一分的关心。Max只需要在接受采访的时候一遍遍重复地摇头，闹剧就总有落幕的一天。

Daniel拆开包装，礼物盒里的眼镜盒摇摇晃晃，再度翻开之后是一副圆框的墨镜。

“在摩纳哥的时候你说很喜欢那副墨镜对吧？不过我只找到差不多款式的。”Max的眼神有些闪烁，他从来不是一个感性的人，记得Daniel的喜好这件事对于他来说好像已经浪漫过了头。

Daniel把礼物盒重新盖了回去，受宠若惊地眨了眨眼，一时之间不知道应该如何回应：“这真是……Max，谢谢你。”

有如老旧电影卡带的静止画面，两个人面对着面站在走廊上，局促不安地避免对视，没有人敢打破这份诡异的沉默。Daniel捏着手上的眼镜盒，来回翻转了好几次才终于下定决心往后退了一些，抵着门侧身让出位置：“你要进来坐一会吗？”

Max本该拒绝的，无论从哪里来看他都没有留下的理由。但他小臂上的印记像是闹钟般提醒发烫，他内心不想承认灵魂伴侣论的那点叛逆阴险地叫嚣着，还有不到40分钟，他有些固执地想要证明灵魂伴侣的时效性也会在他这种人身上出错。

于是他点了点头，跟着Daniel走进了温度偏低的房间，热浪过后的深夜让人指尖发凉，从比赛开始澎湃的心情终于在此刻平静了许多。

“今天开得很不错，为什么不在聚会上多留一会？”Daniel接了一杯水放在茶几上，他看着Max稍显勉强地坐在沙发里，摆弄着手机却没有打开。

Max揉了揉头发，脸色为难地回答：“他们……都在谈论你的事。说得好像你明天就要离队了，听着很扫兴。”

Daniel被对方逗笑了，他曾经设想过某一天和Max私下谈话的情景，但是绝没有想到会是以这样的方式开场。他们坐在一辆车里过，也坐在一架私人飞机里过，也坐在一间房间过。只是这些场景里，他们都没有什么兴趣真正去了解对方——摩纳哥要变冷了，红牛在谈新的赞助商，体能训练里最讨厌的项目是练腿。谈话的内容大抵不过是这些无聊的琐事，而至于谁的过去和未来、抉择和期望，没有人提及也自然没有人应答。

“你呢？我的去留，对你来说有什么关系吗？”Daniel顺势提问，他知道Max的脾性，却一时有些好奇3年的队友如何看待自己。

这个问题的答案，花了比Daniel想象的还要久的时间才得到。Max抱着双臂陷入沉思，他没有开薪水的玩笑，也没有客气地表达怀念，而是在良久的沉默之后才给出他深思熟虑的回答：“你的去留，从来只由你决定。我与你截然不同，也无法体会你的处境，我想无论是怎样的选择，都应该不留遗憾地去完成。”

“几乎没有人支持我的选择，上个月只能把电话卡拔了才能好好睡一觉。”Daniel自嘲地笑了一下，“但我很高兴知道你是这么想的。”

Daniel把脸埋进手里，做了两个深呼吸，他在这个星月微明的夏夜，在他从没有真正认识过的队友面前卸下了肩背上的重量。他如释重负地叹出一口气，望向Max肯定的表情，一言不发。年轻队友曾被他诟病的莽撞，如今成了解救他的诚恳。他觉得Max好像突然变了一些，变得真实，变得触手可及。

Max终于在此刻见到了脱下所有伪装的Daniel。平凡的和所有人一样，也会痛苦，也会悲伤，也会脆弱，也揣着一份遥不可及的期望。他不必非得在自己难过的时候，也要让别人开心，Max如此想道。

“我只是想成为赛车手，最好的赛车手。”他听见Daniel小声地说。

Max手落在了Daniel的肩膀上借去宽慰，沉稳如磐石不能移动。他们两个人之间有许多相似，也有许多不相似。但一切放到了今天来看，那些南辕北辙的选择，也不过是前往同一个终点的分岔路。Max觉得自己的手心里抓着一轮滚烫的太阳，吹开了他心头困惑的乌云和阴雨，炽热明亮得几乎要灼痛手掌，却让人贪恋温暖。

他怨恨自己现如今才发现这份迟来的悸动，这样肆无忌惮的亲密，从今往后只能倒数。

“对了，今天也是你印记上的日子吧。”Daniel抬起头，他褐棕色的瞳孔透着玻璃般的清澈。从这一刻开始，Max好像终于能够看清那些隐藏在笑意背后的浮沉，“你想知道我的印记吗？”

还没有等Max回答，Daniel就卷起了右腿的裤边，大片的帆船与浪花刻在麦色的皮肤上。Max对于Daniel的记忆中一直与这个纹身形影不离，他的大腿和手臂都布满了纹身的颜色，只是谁也没想过他把灵魂伴侣的印记就藏在了所有人的眼下，任谁都可以看清。

“船底的这只地球仪是我的印记，原本只有上半部分，但纹身师为我补全了。”Daniel用手指圈了一下大腿上的纹身，只有凑近了才能看出细微的颜色区别，因为纹身会随着时间褪色而印记则不会。

Max无意识地把手指搭在了Daniel的大腿上，后者因此瑟缩了一下。但Max此刻因为一股莫名的酸涩占据了心间，还未注意到自己不合常理的逾越，没有理由的嫉妒让他感到陌生，他指向地球仪上的版块：“这是欧洲的地图？”

“当然了，我的大半时间都在周游欧洲，我想这也是某种暗示。”Daniel点头，灵魂伴侣的印记是各种各样的，有直白如Max的精准日期，也有模糊得像Daniel这样的谜题，人们因为误读印记而错过自己的灵魂伴侣不在少数，所以印记才会被神化为某种命运。

“这个红点呢？也是纹上去的吗？”Max的食指在Daniel的大腿上按了下去，摩挲过地球仪上的某一点，柔软的触感终于让他有些害羞地清醒过来，收回了手。

Daniel低下头，随着Max指尖的方向望过去，他自己也未曾发现过的秘密似乎在Max的引导下揭示，他含糊其辞地回答：“我也不太记得了……怎么了？”

“这里，”Max看向Daniel的双眼，一字一句地说道，“是荷兰的位置。”

在2018年7月1日的11点59分，Max终于开始相信灵魂伴侣的存在。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 除了纹身，没有真的。


End file.
